Melting The Ice
by DJRena
Summary: Lana, Yugi's cuz, comes to finish the school year in Domino. Never having seen Kaiba Seto, she falls head over heels for him, and now is Mokuba's best friend. Will she be able to melt the ice on his heart? [mentions of yaoi] Eventual LEMONS!


**_Melting The Ice_**

_By Gaarakoi_

STUFF ABOUT LANA

Lana, our heroine, is little Yugi's cousin. She's 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 Egyptian. Her mother was Yugi's aunt and her father was an Egyptian hieroglyphics translator. When her mother went on vacation to Egypt, she met Lana's father. She already knows about Atemu or Yami or the Pharoah, or whatever you want to call him.

Her hair is about shoulder length and it's naturally brown with blue bangs (kinda like Yugi's and don't ask how it's natural). She already knows about the Millenium Items, too.

Now, she already has a Millenium Item (I made up three of them, don't freak out on me 'cause there are only seven in the series). She has the Millenium Heart, which allows the user to bind together two hearts or minds. She also has a Yami, but she doesn't like to be around other people, so she mostly let's Lana have control. Her name is Halima (I really looked this up on an Egyptian-based website).

Her name means gentle, which describes her personality. Lana is pretty nice, but when she gets mad, she even scares Yami. Lana is a girl who also likes to speak her mind. If she doesn't like someone or what someone is does, she's going to tell them, even if they don't like it. Halima is really nice and quiet most of the time.

Lana has some flaws, so in short SHE IS NOT A MARY-SUE!!!! Now, on with the ficcy.

* * *

Lana sighed as she got off the plane and walked to the terminal. She couldn't believe she let her parents talk her into staying with her grandpa Sugoroku all school year. She was in her last year of high school and she would have preferred to spend it back in America (where her family moved to). But she really wanted to see her cousin Yugi again. And Yami. She developed a little crush on him. 

I mean, even though he looked a lot like Yugi, she still thought he was kinda cute and had a great personality. She would've probably dated Yugi if he wasn't her cuz.

Anywho, she got her suitcases and wheeled what ones she could to the chairs, then got the rest (she don't travel light). She sat down to wait and pulled out a book on advanced chemistry. "Even on vacation, you still gotta learn," said a child-like voice. Then she heard a Brooklyn accent say, "You couldn't pay me to read DURING school, let alone on break."

Lana smiled and looked up at Yugi and Jou. "Hey, Yugi!" she greeted, hugging him and lifting him off the ground. He turned a little purple in the face from lack of oxygen. She put him down and moved on to Jou. After almost killing him, too, she noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, Yugi, where's Grandpa?" Yugi smiled. "He had to keep the shop open, so he's gonna meet you there." She nodded. "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there, or are you going to help me carry all my bags?!"

LATER

They took a bus back to the Kami Gameshop. Lana wanted to walk, but she had too much stuff. She opened the door to the shop and was showered in confetti. "Welcome back, Lana!" Tristan, Tea, and Sugoroku shouted. She smiled and hugged Sugoroku. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Grandpa."

He said, "You have grown so much in the last few years, Lana-chan." She squeezed Tristan and then hugged Tea in a friendly way. It was pretty late, so everybody went to bed.

NEXT DAY

The next day, Lana woke up and went downstairs. Everybody else was sleeping, so she made breakfast for them all (Tea stayed in the second guest room, and Joey and Tristan slept on couches). She ate some fruit and left a note saying she were going for a walk and would be back later this afternoon.

Lana sneaked back upstairs and changed into a black tank top that had rhinestones around the edges, black baggy pants, and black Converses and put her hair in a ponytail with the bangs sticking out. She looked really good, but wasn't really the type of person who goes all out to look sexy.

She grabbed her chemistry book before she went back downstairs and left. Walking to the nearest park, Lana sat on a bench and smiled, breathing the smell of the sakura in the air. She opened her book, but looked up when she noticed a limo pulled up to a store near the park.

Looking curiously at the person getting out she was shocked that it was a little kid. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes. He stepped out of the limo and said something to the driver who nodded and drove off as the boy walked into the park. He seemed like he hadn't been there in a long time, but she suspected something was up because he got out of a LIMO, so his parents must be loaded.

He walked over to where the girl was and sat down next to her. She smiled down at him. "I'm Lana, who are you?" she asked. He smiled cutely and replied, "I'm Mokuba, and it's nice to meet you! Hey, what cha' reading?" She smiled and showed him the book she was reading.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Advanced chemistry, huh? My big brother reads books like that. He has a huge library at the mansion." Lana's eyes widened slightly. "Mansion?" He nodded. "Yeah, my brother is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp." The brunette let out a low whistle.

"I didn't know I was talking to a celebrity's brother." He blushed a little, making Lana laugh. "So, why are you here?" she asked curiously. The chibi sighed. "I never got to really do anything a normal kid got to do, so every so often, when Seto is working and very busy, I sneak away to a park or an arcade to do all the stuff I missed out on."

Lana felt bad for her new friend. He just wanted to be a kid for a while. He probable never got to go anywhere he wanted to go. She was suddenly struck by an idea.. "How about I take you to see a movie?" His face brightened. "Really? You'd do that for me? I mean, you just met me!" Lana smiled back at him. "Of course I would. I like your company, plus I've got nothing to do now that I'm stuck here, so I guess I'm gonna have to make the best of it."

Mokuba smiled and hugged her, causing the girl to smile and hug him back. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed happily. "But I can't do it today. I'm going with Seto to a meeting in a little bit, so I can't be late." As if right on queue, his limo pulled up. "See? Do you want a ride home?" He asked kindly. Lana said sure and followed him into the limo.

When she gave him directions, he looked shocked. "You're staying with YUGI?!" Mokuba asked incredulously. Lana nodded like it was not big thing, and said, "I'm his cousin. Is that a problem or something?" He nodded. "He and Yami are Seto's biggest rivals, but don't worry, I don't think he'll mind." She thanked him just as they arrived at the Game Shop.

She got out and thanked Mokuba for the ride again and gave him her new cell number so he would call when he could go. She gave him one last hug and headed inside.

Lana walked in and saw the gang sitting at the table eating the breakfast she made them earlier. It was Jou, Yugi, empty chair, Yami, Tristan, Tea. "Why do ya gotta get up so early, Lana?" Jou asked. Lana shrugged and sat down between Yugi and Yami and said, "I dunno. I just like the dawn and dusk more than any other time of day, I guess."

Jou said, "Umm...sure. Well, anyways, where did ya learn ta cook dis good?" Lana shrugged again. "I took a cooking class in America," she replied. Tristan joked, "Yeah, Lana, you can cook better than Yami, and he's had 3,000 years of experience." Lana giggled. "You better watch what you say, Tristan, remember, he can Mind Crush you." Everybody laughed when Yami glared at Tristan. Tea said, "So, where did you go, Lana?"

Lana shrugged again. "Just to the park to read. But I met the most adorable little boy there. We talked a little, so I didn't get much reading done." Tea asked, "Who was he?" Lana grinned. "He said his name was Mokuba."

Jou and Tristan spit out the food in their mouths, Tea gasped and Yugi looked surprised. "Was Kaiba there, too? Yugi asked. Lana shook her head.

"No, Mokie said Seto had lots of work to do. He snuck out to spend some alone time at the park. Poor Mokie, he said he didn't get to spend very much time being a kid when he was younger, so he sometimes sneaks out when Seto is busy and does fun stuff. I feel bad for him. But Seto should spend more time with his little brother." Yami smiled a little bit.

"Kaiba loves his little brother, but he loves his company more. He would rather spend his time improving KaibaCorp than spend it with Mokuba." Lana frowned a bit to herself. "The way Mokie talked about him, he would seem like the perfect older brother, apart from being a workaholic." Yugi replied, "That's because Mokuba loves Kaiba more than anything else in the world. He could get everything he ever wanted, but it wouldn't matter if he didn't have his older brother."

Yami suddenly laughed. "What's so funny?" Lana asked, looking confused. He calmed down and said, "It's just that you two are so similar. Lana, you are so like Yugi. You can see the good in everyone, even if no one else can." She blushed and stuck out her tongue.

"Would you rather have me be totally psycho and try to kill you and everyone else like a certain silver-haired tomb-robber I know?" The look on Yami's face was so funny, Lana couldn't hold back a laugh.

When the brunette finally calmed down, Yami looked thoughtful. "Well, honestly, I like kindness more than I like psychoticness."

Lana and Tea spent most of the day unpacking the rest of Lana's stuff. She had enough time left for a duel. After some begging (by Jou), Lana dueled against Jou and beat him in 20 turns.

He was upset, but she told him, "Don't worry, Jou. You've gotten better from the last time I visited. Here." She shuffled around in her spare deck and pulled out a card. "What's dis?" He asked in confusion. "I heard this is what almost beat you in Battle City, so I got one for you," Lana said, handing him an Embodiment of Apophis card.

"I just _happened_ to find this super-ultra rare trap monster and got it for you. The fact that Father is one of Pegusus' business partner has _nothing_ to do with it." Jou's eyes turned into stars. "Your really just gonna give it ta me?" He asked incredulously.

Lana nodded and the blonde pounced on her. As he hugged the brunette, he said, "If I wasn't with Yuge, I'd love ya!" Lana blushed a little bit. "Good thing we're just good friends." She smiled as he let her go. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
